Stone Troll
Stone Trolls are creatures which appear in Games Workshop’s Warhammer Fantasy universe. Description Standing twice the height of a full-grown man, Stone Trolls are humanoid creatures with long, gangly arms who are generally blue or grey in appearance. They are most commonly found in the Troll Country of the Northern Old World, although they may be encountered nearly anywhere throughout the Warhammer World. Their favoured habitat is high above the treeline in mountainous areas. Stone Trolls, like other types of Troll, are capable of consuming nearly anything that they come across, from old logs to rotten carcasses to rocks, although they prefer live prey. They are possessed of an incredibly powerful digestive system which allows them to draw sustenance from virtually anything that they can fit down their gullets. Whilst not the smartest of creatures by any stretch of the imagination, Stone Trolls are intelligent enough to manufacture crude implements with which to subdue their victims, such as stone clubs or axes, and have been known to lay traps to catch something to eat. Abilities Incredible Strength * A combination of their size and semi-simian musculature make Stone Trolls immensely powerful beings; even without the rudimentary weapons which they sometimes employ, they are more than capable of tearing other creatures apart limb from limb with their bare hands. Regeneration * As with all breeds of Troll in the Warhammer World, Stone Trolls are capable of healing virtually any damage suffered; massive tissue loss or even severed limbs may be regenerated, and in a far shorter time span than would normally be expected. Typically, a Stone Troll who has suffered injuries which would kill another creature could be expected to be back on its feet and hunting within a matter of minutes of taking such damage. However, if this damage is caused by fire or a flaming attack, the Troll will be unable to heal itself, as these wounds are cauterised by the intense heat of the attack. Enhanced Durability and Magical Resistance * Because Stone Trolls inhabit regions where prey is scarce, they find themselves more likely than other Trolls to resort to eating rocks. As Trolls have a tendency to take on the characteristics of whatever they eat, and that rock is a substance which absorbs magic, Stone Trolls develop an especially tough and durable hide, and exhibit a natural resistance to magical effects, whether they be harmful or beneficial. Troll Vomit * As has been previously stated, Trolls have particularly potent digestive juices. On occasion, and especially when faced with an opponent who is clad in heavy armour such as a knight in full plate mail, a Troll may elect to evacuate the contents of its stomach upon him in a great spout of vomit. This is an especially nasty form of attack, as the corrosive fluids contained within the Troll‘s gut simply wash through the gaps in the armour and literally dissolve the poor unfortunate from the inside out. All that is left will then be licked up by the Troll in the same way that a cat may lap up a particularly tasty soup. Trivia * In Warhammer: Age of Sigmar, Stone Trolls were renamed as Rockgut Troggoths, although they are functionally the same creature, and even retain the same miniatures. Category:Warhammer Fantasy Category:Traditional Games Category:Humanoids Category:Trolls Category:Toxic Creatures Category:Intelligent Creatures Category:Monsters in Literature Category:Video Game Monsters